On va devoir passer la nuit ensemble
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. NaseYoshi. Jin, Ryo et Nagase emmène Yamapi et Okura boire un verre.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On va devoir passer la nuit ensemble

Résumé : Ryo, Jin et Nagase emmène Okura et Yamapi boire un verre.

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Parce que je suis absolument pas certaine du résultat.

On va devoir passer la nuit ensemble

Le regard de Nagase Tomoya fit le tour de la salle avant qu'il ne soupir un nouvelle fois. Dans la loge des Kanjani c'était… l'anarchie. Dire que lui était seulement venu chercher Okura Tadayoshi pour le ramener chez lui.

Soupirant encore une fois, le Tokio posa son regard sur Akanishi Jin et Nishikido Ryo qui se disputaient pour savoir avec lequel des deux Yamashita Tomohisa allait accompagner pour sa soirée beuverie. A croire que le leader des News n'était bon qu'à ça, les surveiller.

Attrapant le bras de Tacchon pour qu'il arrête de discuter de pudding et de chocolat avec Orange, Nagase décida d'aider un peu son kohai en faisant part de son point de vue aux deux crétins alcooliques.

_ Au lieu de vous disputez pour savoir lequel de vous deux Yamapi va devoir raccompagner, vous devriez plutôt lui apprendre à boire à votre copain. Il serait temps qu'il apprenne à boire comme un homme !

_ Tu dis ça mais Tacchon non plus ne sais pas boire !

Lançant un regard noir à Nishikido qui lui faisait un grand sourire moqueur, Tomoya attira Green contre lui près à répondre quelque chose de cassant au fêtard en face de lui mais Jin lui coupa la parole.

_ Et ben voilà ! On sait ce qu'on va faire de notre soirée.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Excuse-moi Bakanishi mais comme c'est une de tes idées, j'ai un peu peur.

_ Tout de suite.

Dévisageant ses deux cadets, le Tokio se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir et surtout… Mais surtout… De se taire ! L'immense sourire crétin que fit Akanishi lui confirma qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire de remarque.

_ Et c'est quoi cette idée lumineuse, Bakanishi ?

_ On emmène Pi-chan et Okura-kun dans un bar pour leurs apprendre à boire.

_ Mouais. C'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

_ Tu pense surtout pouvoir profiter de mon Pi-chan un fois qu'il sera bien bourré c'est ça ?

_ Un peu.

Le sourire pervers de Ryo répondit à celui crétin de Jin alors que Tomoya se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré.

…

Le bar dans lequel Akanishi et Nishikido les avaient traîné était en faîte une boîte de nuit. A côté de lui Okura boudait parce qu'il aurait préféré rentrer et se caller devant un bon film mais Ryo déposa un verre de vodka devant lui avant de lui ordonner de la boire faisant de même avec Yamashita.

_ Mais Jin ! Je t'assure que c'est pas une bonne idée !

_ Mais si, mais si. Allez bois.

_ Jin…

_ Pour faire plaisir à Ryo.

Jetant un regard à son amant, Yamapi le vit lui faire un grand sourire avant de lui tendre un deuxième verre.

_ Allez Pi. Promis Jin et moi, on ne boit pas.

_ Promis ?

_ Juré ! Si je bois le moindre verre, j'aurais pas le droit de coucher avec toi pendant deux jours. Et je demande à Kame de martyriser Jinjin.

Se mordant la lèvre, Tomohisa hésita encore quelques secondes pendant lesquels Akanishi maugréait que te toute façon, Kazu le martyriserait quand même, avant de boire le contenu de son premier.

Tirant la langue devant le goût agressif de la boisson, le leader des News jeta un regard à Tadayoshi qui l'interrogeait du regard pour savoir si il devait vraiment faire de même.

_ De toute façon, ils trouverons un moyen de te le faire boire alors autant le faire tout seul.

Un soupir boudeur traversa les lèvres de Tacchon avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le sempai.

_ Nase-chan. Je veux pas.

_ Fais-le. Ils te laisseront tranquille après.

_ Mais l'alcool c'est pas bon.

_ Je sais, tu préfères le chocolat.

_ Ben c'est meilleur.

Voyant Nishikido se redressa, glisser par-dessus la table avec classe et retomber élégamment sur ses pieds de l'autre côté, Tomoya se demanda pourquoi il se dirigeait vers le bar alors que la toute première bouteille était à peine entamée. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du plus vieux lorsqu'il vit Yellow revenir avec une nouvelle bouteille avant de refaire le même cirque qu'à l'allée pour revenir à sa place.

Attrapant le verre d'Okura, Ryo le posa devant Yamapi remplissant seul verre déjà vidé avec l'alcool que contenait sa nouvelle bouteille. Tenant le verre nouvellement remplis au jeune Kanjani, Nishikido lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de prendre la parole.

_ Bois ça. C'est plus sucré. J'suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Approchant le verre de son nez, Tacchon inspira légèrement méfiant avant de boire une gorgé de ce nouvel alcool. De l'autre côté de Yellow, Tomohisa avalait son deuxième verre tirant une nouvelle fois la langue sous les regards consternés de Jin, Ryo et Tomoya.

…

Le regard de Nagase parcouru la salle à la recherche de ses kohais disparus. Il n'était parti que cinq minutes, juste le temps d'aller aux toilettes et voilà que quand il revenait, il n'y avait plus personne à la table.

Enfin, il réussit à repérer Yamashita qui se déhanchait sensuellement contre un Nishikido tout sourire sur la piste de danse. Connaissant l'amant du leader des News, il n'était absolument pas surprenant que cette soirée tourne en orgie. Enfin, orgie ne comprenant que lui et Yamapi puisque Ryo fusillait du regard toute personne faisant mine de s'approchait à moins de deux mètres de son cadet.

Continuant à parcourir la salle du regard, Tomoya commença à vraiment perdre patience quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait son Yoshi nulle part. Encore que Bakanishi est disparu, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais si il était arrivé quelque chose à son chéris… il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Jin et Ryo.

Un bruit de verre brisé le força à se diriger vers le bar près duquel il trouva son amant et sa future victime en plein échange buccal.

Attrapant Akanishi par le col de son T-shirt, le Tokio l'éloigna du plus jeune avant de lui jeter un regard qui a lui seul aurait pu commettre un génocide.

_ C'est pas moi ! Promis ! Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça !

_ Va falloir que tu m'expliques alors. Surtout si tu veux survivre.

_ Je… Il… Okura, il avait faim. Alors je suis allé au bar pour lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Du chocolat de préférence. Il m'a suivit et quand je lui ai donné le chocolat il m'a sauté dessus. J'ai rien pu faire.

Devant le grognement très peu rassurant que poussa le sempai, Jin se mis à prier tout les dieux qu'il connaissait et surtout le grand et très puissant dieu Kamenashi pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Mais alors que Tomoya était encore entrain de juger si il allait étripé ou simplement pendre son kohai, Akanishi tendit le bras pour lui pointer un endroit qui se trouvait dans son dos.

_ Regardes ! C'est pas moi !

Effectivement, alors qu'il se retournait pour voir se que lui désignait son cadet, Nagase vira rouge de colère quand son regard tomba sur son petit Yoshi entrain d'embrasser un illustre inconnu. Illustre inconnu vers lequel il se dirigea pour lui envoyer un coup de poing au visage sans même se poser plus de questions.

_ Nase-chan !

Attrapant Okura alors qu'il lui sautait dessus pour s'accrocher à lui façon koalas, le Tokio jeta un regard noir à l'homme à terre qui déguerpit sans demander son reste.

_ Yoshi ? Qui c'était ce type ?

_ Sait pas. Y ma dis que si je me laissais faire il me donnerait un truc bien.

_ Ecoute. A part moi, tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. Compris ?

_ Même pas à Ryo et Jin et Yamapi ?

_ Si à eux aussi tu peux mais pas aux autres.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est des extraterrestriens ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

Les lèvres de Tadayoshi formèrent un magnifique 'Oh' alors que Tomoya le reconduisait jusqu'à leur table passant devant le couple RyoPi sans leur accorder un regard.

Embrassant son leader avec passion, Nishikido pensa très fort que si Yamashita n'enlevait pas sa main de là, le plus jeune allait ce faire violer au milieu de la piste.

_ Pi. Faudrait que tu…Oh nan ! Pi ! Pas là !

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors que Tomohisa avait plongé sa main dans son pantalon pour le caresser à travers son boxer. Faisant un signe à Jin pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre avant de retirer la main de Yamapi de son jeans.

_ Un problème petit Ryo ?

_ Jinjin. Sois gentil. Surveille Mon Pi le temps que j'ailles aux toilettes.

_ Aucun problème, petit Ryo.

_ Si le moindre crétin s'approche de lui, casse-lui la gueule.

_ Compris, petit Ryo.

_ Et appelle-moi encore une fois petit Ryo et je te castre.

_ A vos ordre, petit Ryo !

Claquant sa langue contre son palais alors qu'Akanishi continuait à lui répondre un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Nishikido retira la main de Tomohisa de son postérieur avant de se diriger rapidement vers les sanitaires laissant Jin avec Yamapi.

_ Bon allez, Pi-chan. On va retourner s'asseoir.

_ L'est où Ryo ?

_ Partis.

_ Y m'aime pu ?

_ Mais si il t'aime. Viens avec moi.

Attrapant la main de Tomohisa, Bakanishi le tira jusqu'à leur table à laquelle Nagase était installé tout en essayant d'empêcher Okura de balancer les verres vides sur les autres personnes présentent dans la boîte.

_ Repose ça.

_ Mais faut bien les tuer les n'extraterrestriens !

_ Mais non. Si tu ne les embêtes pas, ils te laisseront tranquilles. Alors tu t'assoies et tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux.

Forçant Yamashita à s'installer à côté de Tadayoshi, Akanishi jeta un regard interrogateur au sempai. Mais à peine fut-il assis que Tomohisa essaya de se relever.

_ Je veux Ryo !

_ Il va revenir. Assis-toi.

_ Pourquoi Ryo ne m'aime plus ?

_ Mais il t'aime encore, voyons.

Se fut au tour de Nagase de lancer un regard interrogateur et moqueur à Jin.

_ A côté d'Okura qui pense qu'on est tous des aliens, Pi-chan qui croit que petit Ryo ne l'aime plus c'est rien.

_ Il ne m'aime plus Ryo ?

_ Mais si il t'aime.

_ Ils ont remplacés Ryo par un extraterrestriens ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomoya alors qu'il voyait Yamashita jeter un regard effrayé à Tadayoshi.

_ Ryo n'est plus Ryo ?

_ Les extraterrestriens, ils enlèvent les gens et ils les remplacent par des copitations.

_ C'est pour ça que Ryo y m'aime plus ?

_ Ben voui.

Le rire de Jin s'éleva alors que le Tokio se frappait le front de la paume de sa main devant la tournure de la conversation des deux plus jeunes.

_ Et comment je fais pour récupérer mon Ryo ?

_ Offre-lui du chocolat.

_ Mais Ryo, il aime pas le chocolat.

_ Alors offre-lui quelque chose qu'il aime.

Voyant Tomohisa se mettre debout sur la banquette, Jin lui jeta un regard surpris alors que le leader de News montait sur la table.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Debout sur la table, Yamapi commença à retirer son T-shirt attirant tous les regards que la salle sur lui alors qu'Akanishi se relevait rapidement pour empêcher Pi-chan de continuer. Mais le pantalon de Yamashita tomba avant que Jin n'ait eu le temps de le rejoindre sur la table. Une foule curieuse commença à s'amasser devant la table avant qu'un cri ne les force à s'éloigner.

_ Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Je pars deux minutes et quand je reviens, il faut que je retrouve Mon Pi à moitié à poil devant un tas de pervers. Je vais te tuer Jin !

D'un mouvement élégant, Nishikido monta sur la table cachant le corps de Tomohisa des yeux du reste du monde de son propre corps. Les bras du leader s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Yellow avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

_ Ca y est ? J'ai battu les extraterrestriens ?

_ Les quoi ?

Jetant un regard à ses amis, Ryo attendit une réponse mais seul des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent. Attrapant Yamapi par la taille, Nishikido le fit descendre de leur perchoir pour le forcer à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Mais son cadet n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis alors il s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime.

_ Yoshi, non !

Un verre vola par-dessus la table pour aller s'exploser par terre surprenant les danseurs présents sur la piste.

_ Yoshi ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas attaquer le gens !

_ Mais c'est pas des gens, c'est des copitations extraterrestriennes !

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il attrapait la main de Tadayoshi pour l'empêcher de jeter un nouveau verre sur ces soi-disant aliens. Installant Tacchon sur ses genoux, Tomoya essaya de garder le contrôle de son kohai sans vraiment y arriver vu qu'un nouveau verre vola à travers la pièce.

_ Yoshi !

_ Pourquoi Jin y m'aime plus ?

Quittant les genoux de Ryo, Yamashita s'installa sur ceux de Jin qui leva ses mains bien en évidence en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Nishikido.

_ Pourquoi tu m'aime plus ?

_ Mais je t'aime.

_ Promis ?

_ Juré.

Regardant son amant se coller contre Akanishi, le Kanjani grogna avant que son regard ne soit détourné de la scène par un nouveau verre volant.

_ Bon Yoshi, ça suffit maintenant !

_ Mais…

_ Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je te promet que tu ne mangera plus jamais de chocolat !

Gonflant ses joues, Okura fit comprendre à son amant qu'il le boudait.

_ Bien. Heureux que tu comprennes enfin.

_ Ils t'ont copiter aussi, hein ?

S'éloignant de Tomoya, Tadayoshi envoya le contenu de son verre au visage de son aîné. C'est sous les rires de Ryo et Jin que Nagase s'essuya le visage avec un soupir agacé.

_ Mais qui est le crétin qui a eu cette superbe idée ?

_ Bakanishi !

_ On les ramène à la maison et demain, je te promets que je vais tellement bien m'occuper de ton cas que même ton Kame ne te reconnaîtra pas.

_ C'est moi ou il a l'air sérieux.

_ Il est sérieux, Jinjin. Et vu où se trouve Mon Pi en ce moment, sache que je ne ferais rien pour l'arrêter.

_ On va rentrer alors.

Essayant de faire en sorte que Tomohisa quitte ses genoux, Jin lança un regard gêné à ses amis qui continuait de le menacer du regard.

_ Euh… Nagase ? Ouais est Okura ?

_ Yoshi ? Oh c'est pas vrai !

Se levant rapidement, Tomoya parti à la recherche du plus jeune qui avait disparu dans la foule des soi-disant aliens.

_ On devrait peut-être l'aider ?

_ Où est Pi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Jinjin… Où est Yamapi ?

_ Euh… Il est plus sur mes genoux.

_ J'avais remarqué ça, Jinjin.

Grognant tout en quittant la table, Ryo se dirigea à son tour vers la piste cherchant son amant au milieu de tous ses crétins pervers qui ne rêvait que de lui voler son chéri. Arrivant devant le bar, Nishikido soupira lorsqu'il aperçu Yamashita dans les bras d'un futur mourrant qui était près à l'embrasser.

_ Ose le toucher et je te promets que dès demain, tu seras une fille.

Regardant avec délice son vis-à-vis déglutir difficile, Yellow attrapa le bras de Tomohisa pour le tirer à travers la foule jusqu'à leur table.

_ Mais t'es en manque d'amour ou quoi ?

_ Tu m'aimes plus ?

_ Mais si je t'aime. Mais que moi je t'aime devrait te suffire. Pas besoin de faire l'amour avec tous ces abrutis.

_ Tu m'aimes alors ?

_ Plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais je ne te laisse boire de l'alcool.

Un peu plus loin, Nagase essayait d'empêcher Okura de passer de l'autre côté du bar pour commencer à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur le reste du monde.

_ Viens-là ! Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte.

_ Espèce d'extraterrestriens.

Une première bouteille vola pour venir s'écraser aux pieds de Tomoya qui grogna d'énervement.

_ Yoshi ! Viens là ! J'ai du chocolat à te donner.

_ Chocolat ?

_ Oui. Chocolat. Plein de chocolat.

D'un bond, Tadayoshi se retrouva dans les bras du Tokio qui l'attrapa pour le balancer par-dessus son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'échapper à nouveau.

Quand Nagase arriva enfin à la table se fut pour voir que Jin et Ryo avait du mal à empêcher Yamapi de retourner vadrouiller.

_ On y va.

Yoshi toujours bien callé sur son épaule, Tomoya attrapa la main de Yamashita qui lui lança un regard surpris devant la manœuvre. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'ils soient tous les cinq sortis de la boîte.

…

Enfin arrivé à l'appartement de RyoPi, Nagase demanda si ils pouvaient rester dormir ici ne se sentant pas de reprendre la voiture pour ramener Tadayoshi chez lui.

_ Vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'ami.

_ Et moi alors ?

_ Jinjin, sur le canapé.

_ Mais…

_ Sur ce… Bonne nuit.

Voyant Ryo tirer un Yamapi toujours en manque d'amour jusque dans leur chambre et son sempai porter un Okura endormis jusque dans la chambre d'ami, Jin lança un regard résigné au canapé.

_ Salut canapé. Moi c'est Jin. Désolé mais, on va devoir passer la nuit ensemble.

Fin

Ceci est un délire… Vous pensez que j'aurais dû m'abstenir ?

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
